


Планомерное разоружение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Energy, Angst and Humor, Bad Puns, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cameos, Canon Crossover, Coffee, Comedy, Courtship, Fame, Flirting, M/M, Millionnaire Playboy, Not-So-Secret Identity, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Scandalizing The Gentry, Secretaries, Seduction, Sexual Chemistry, Slut vs. Prude, Snark, Stiff Upper Lip, Subtext, Superheroes, Technical Genius, The Jeeves To Your Wooster, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Foreplay, Woobie, Workplace Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек Харкнесс - Тони Старк, а Янто Джонс - Пеппер Поттс. Это всё, что вам следует знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планомерное разоружение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Systematic Disarmament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211591) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1323543).  
> Переведено в подарок для Перчинки.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр?  
— Порядком обескровленным, — Харкнесс с хрустом размял шею, всем своим видом пытаясь сойти за усталого начальника, измождённого многочисленными обязанностями. Не особо успешно, впрочем. Янто хорошо знал, что Харкнесс не знал усталости. — Серьёзно, эти люди просто упыри какие-то, — он согнул два пальца, изображая клыки. — Чёртов Совет директоров. Больше похоже на сходку вампиров.  
— В самом деле, — Янто поставил кружку на стол, аккурат в двух дюймах от края. — Ваш кофе, сэр.  
— М-м-м, — Харкнесс прислонился головой к подлокотнику кушетки и подмигнул ему. — Ты не носишь её.  
— Сэр?  
— Не сэркай мне. Фиолетовую рубашку с полосками. Которую я тебе подарил на день рождения.  
— Она не фиолетовая, сэр, а сиреневая.  
— И?  
— Мужчины не носят сиреневый.  
— Ты носишь розовый.  
— Только под давлением обстоятельств.  
— Сиреневый хуже розового?  
— Ваш кофе, сэр, — сказал Янто. И повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Эй, разве ты не должен сказать что-то ещё? Например, не знаю, «что-нибудь ещё, сэр?»  
— Что-нибудь ещё, сэр?  
— Да. Ещё. Наденешь её завтра. И серый жилет. Ты знаешь, какой.  
Янто знал. Но ему хотелось бы этого не знать; большинство непристойных реакций его нанимателя провоцировала именно эта деталь одежды.  
— Условия моего контракта не предусматривают дресс-код.  
— А стоило бы, наверное.  
Янто не вздрогнул.  
— Сэр…  
— Мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь меня.  
— Я вас ни о чём не умолял.  
— Мольба была у тебя в голосе. И глазах. Твоих прекрасных глазах оленёнка Бэмби.  
— Я был бы вам признателен, если бы вы воздержались от сравнения меня с нарисованными животными.  
— В противоположность обольстительным черноглазым созданиям из кельтских мифов?  
— Таких как?..  
— Сирены? — рискнул Харкнесс.  
— Это греческие мифы, а не кельтские. Выучите термины.  
— У меня для этого есть ты.  
— Чудно. Теперь, если позволите, сэр, мне нужно провести исследование новейшей номенклатуры изделий "Repco Pharmaceuticals".  
— Или ты мог бы произвести исследование моей номенклатуры изделий.  
— Нет, спасибо, сэр.  
— У неё впечатляющий диапазон. По крайней мере, мне так всегда говорили. Семь с половиной дюймов.  
— Неправдоподобные преувеличения лучше приберегать для рекламы.  
— Оу, — Харкнесс вздрогнул. И усмехнулся. Удивительно, как ему удавалось делать это одновременно. У американцев невероятно подвижные лица.  
— Если вы позволите, — Янто терял терпение, вернее, последние его остатки — которые хранил в бомбоубежище своей совести, под бастионами, с которых отражал приставания Харкнесса. Систематическое изнашивание его нервов, вероятно, проявило себя, поскольку Харкнесс лишь откинулся назад и закрыл глаза.  
— Такой обидчивый, — пробормотал он, — но такой бесподобный, — его рука словно сама собой скользнула с кушетки и погладила проходящего мимо Янто по бедру.  
Янто проигнорировал это.  
— Хороший кофе действительно непросто приготовить.  
— Уж мне это хорошо известно, — на его лице появилась заговорщическая улыбка — _Джекова_ улыбка — и Янто отвёл глаза.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — он собрал папки на столе своего начальства, убрал старую кружку из-под кофе и направился к двери.  
— Спокойной ночи, — голос Дж… Харкнесса был задумчивый и странно снисходительный, как будто он милосердно позволял Янто уйти. Но стоило Янто решить, что он уже в безопасности, тот добавил:  
— Надень завтра эту рубашку. Или я приму приглашение на ланч от сенатора Тунстолла. Помнишь, тот, у которого пятнадцатилетняя дочка? Кто бы мог подумать, что валлийский акцент может быть таким привлекательным?  
Дочь Тунстолла была не просто пятнадцатилетней девочкой; она была настоящей юной доминатрикс. К тому же она, казалось, позаимствовала большинство своих трюков у Джека – ну, или из того же руководства "Как правильно изводить Янто", которое Джек, несомненно, каждый день читал перед работой.  
— Ну что? — Джек по-прежнему не открывал глаза — но его улыбка медленно переросла в ухмылку.  
— И серый жилет, сэр, — тоном, как можно меньше напоминающим о мультяшных оленятах, ответил Янто и наконец покинул кабинет.  
Не сделав и двух шагов по коридору, он понял, что забыл мысленно разграничивать их. Снова.  
— Харкнесс, — отчаянно прошептал он про себя. — _Харкнесс_.  
Не Джек. 

 

Возможно, непереносимость длительных пресс-конференций закладывается в личных ассистентах на генетическом уровне. Янто предпочитал думать об этом как о профессиональной аллергии. Такими темпами он вот-вот заработает себе аневризму — с другой стороны, был бы повод отправиться в заслуженный отпуск.  
Янто стоял под огромным Т-образным логотипом, составленным из прилегающих друг к другу шестиугольников. «Торчвуд» был новым названием бывшей «Харкнесс Индастриз» теперь, когда компания больше не занималась разработкой и производством оружия — разве что для личных целей самого Харкнесса. И хотя Харкнесс назвал это полным обвлением, Янто считал что "Торчвуд" по-прежнему проповедует несколько насильственные способы решения проблем, но теперь под эгидой показного пацифизма своего директора.  
То, что Харкнесс буквально на днях раскрыл себя как Железного человека — обладателя опаснейшей в мире экзоскелетной брони — совсем не облегчало ему жизнь.  
И это была лишь вторая пресс-конференция со времени громкого заявления Харкнесса. Янто был уверен, что на этот раз аневризма ему обеспечена.  
— Привет! Вы его секретарь, верно?  
Янто посмотрел на женщину — тёмные волосы, ясные глаза, полицейская форма. Должно быть, одна из сотрудников охраны.  
— Офицер?..  
— Купер, — сказала она. — Гвэн. У вас замечательный акцент. Напоминает мне о доме.  
Брови Янто поднялись сами собой.  
— Да?  
— Валлийские корни. Мои бабушка с дедушкой переехали сюда в тридцатых, — Гвэн пожала плечами. — Вы говорите прямо как они. Навевает ностальгию.  
Жизнь становилась всё интереснее и интереснее. Теперь он, например, напоминал прекрасным девушкам их дедушек. Наверное, ему стоило давно повеситься, тогда и аневризма бы не грозила.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Да ладно вам. Скажите, каково это?  
— Навевать на других ностальгию?  
— Быть ассистентом Железного человека.  
— Примерно так же, как и анестезиологом — по большей части ужасающе скучно, а изредка — просто кошмарно.  
Купер широко улыбнулась ему.  
— Вы очень милы. Понятно, почему он вокруг вас так и вьётся.  
Янто напрягся.  
— Я не…  
— Да не беспокойтесь. Я уверена, что никто на это не обращает внимания. Или не воспринимает всерьёз.  
— Здорово, — сухо произнёс Янто.  
— Хм. Простите, просто… думаю, все клюют на то, как он напропалую флиртует с каждой встречной девушкой.  
— Ему действительно нравятся девушки, — Янто чувствовал себя обязанным указать на данный факт.  
— Ага. И вы.  
— И я, — отрицать очевидное было бы совершенно бессмысленно.  
Они помолчали, стоя за ощетинившейся фотокамерами толпой и наблюдая за тем, как подготавливают сцену для пресс-конференции. Харкнесс слонялся около неё с микрофоном, привычно заигрывая с репортерами из первых рядов. Офицер Перри, глава службы безопасности, выглядел так, будто давно уже схватил аневризму вместо Янто.  
Словно почувствовав взгляд Янто, Харкнесс обернулся, встретился с ним глазами и подмигнул.  
— Вот и мой чудесный секретарь!  
Янто оставался невозмутим — что только раззадоривало этого гадёныша — лишь спокойно взглянул в ответ и постучал по часам на руке.  
— И-и-и… вот мне пора заканчивать вести себя как придурок и начинать конференцию. Понял-понял, малыш, — толпа рассмеялась. — Итак! Торчвуд. Новое имя, новый девиз. Вопросы?  
Ряды репортёров заволновались, в воздух взлетело множество рук.  
— Начнём с левой стороны — вон с той леди с великолепными ножками. Как вас зовут, дорогуша?  
— Тара Уинфред, «Голос Америки».  
— Тара? Мне нравится это имя. Его носят красотки-хиппи и подростки-лесбиянки. К кому из них вы принадлежите?  
— К журналистам, — её лицо было таким же спокойным, как только что лицо Янто. Янто решил, что она ему нравится.  
— Длинноногие журналистки. Целая новая категория под грифом «Тара, имя страсти». Ты записываешь, Янто?  
Янто не удостоил его ответом.  
— Мой чудесный секретарь просто ревнует, хотя ему нечего бояться. Что вы хотели узнать, Тара?  
— Вы сказали, ваша компания больше не собирается разрабатывать или продавать оружие. Но что вы планируете делать? Ходят слухи, что Торчвуд исследует холодный синтез.  
— Холодный синтез, — Харкнесс присвистнул, как будто кто-то вместо этого сказал «вечеринка в бикини». — Это уже немного за гранью возможного даже для нас, не находите?  
— Есть ли что-то невозможно для гения, создавшего дуговой реактор? Разве это не был огромный скачок в будущее?  
— Милая, я уверен, вы много слышали о моих способностях, но какие бы суперсилы не приписывали мне девушки, путешествовать во времени я не умею.  
Янто потёр переносицу. Иногда его босс настолько заигрывался в плейбоя, что оставалось только удивляться, как феминистки всего мира не заклеймили его шовинистом и не разгромили его дорогущую коллекцию автомобилей. Все эти машины были просто огромными членами на колёсах.  
— Похоже, у моего секретаря уже голова болит от того, что я несу. Следующий вопрос. Вот вы, человек-кролик!  
Кривоносый репортёр с обиженным видом вынырнул из третьего ряда, словно суслик из грядки.  
— Уильям Брамби, «Честный бизнес».  
— А такое бывает?  
— Что? — моргнул репортёр.  
— Честный бизнес. Ладно, проехали. Ваш вопрос?  
— Недавно выяснилось, что Янто Джонс, или, как вы его называете, «ваш чудесный секретарь», был любовником Лизы Халлет, также известной как Киберженщина. Суперзлодейки, при помощи ваших нанотехнологий создавшей себе собственный бронекостюм и терроризировавшей Восточное побережье два года назад.  
В зале наступила абсолютная тишина. Сердце Янто бешено заколотилось. Его замутило.  
— О, — тихо произнесла стоящая рядом Купер.  
Янто не смотрел на неё. Смысл? Всё равно все взгляды обратились на него.  
— Кто же, — голос Джека был предельно спокойным и оттого ещё более пугающим, — это выяснил?  
Брамби-из-третьего-ряда хватило мозгов выглядеть испуганным. Впрочем, на большее их не достало.  
— Достойный доверия источник, — заявил он. — Что? «Харкнесс Индастриз» по-прежнему будет затыкать глотку прессе?  
— «Торчвуд», — сказал Джек, — чёрт вас подери, будет заниматься тем, чем я захочу, пока это не противоречит закону, Конституции и всем её двадцати семи поправкам. Что, «Честный бизнес» жаждет встречи в суде? Помню, одна газетёнка уже пыталась копать под моих близких, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
— Значит, вы затыкаете рот пре…  
— Я ничего вам не затыкаю. Я просто хочу так вам наподдать, чтоб у вас яйца в глотке застряли.  
Где-то на дне трещавшего по швам самообладания Янто ещё теплился дух верного, без пяти минут заработавшего аневризму секретаря. Джек запарывал конференцию. Портил свою репутацию. Свою…  
— Сэр, — он слышал собственный голос словно с дальнего конца тоннеля, — вероятно, мне самому стоит ответить на вопросы мистера Брамби, раз уж они касаются меня.  
Джек посмотрел на него потемневшими от волнения и ярости глазами, но Янто было всё равно. Он уже вообще ничего не чувствовал.  
— Янто…  
— Пожалуйста, сэр. Позвольте мне.  
Преодолев половину расстояния до сцены, Янто обнаружил, что офицер Купер следует за ним.  
— Эй, вдруг этот кролик совсем зарвется и тебе понадобится охрана, — шепнула ему Гвэн на ходу.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, поднимаясь. Джек смотрел на него так, словно он всходил на костёр.  
— Янто, ты не обязан это делать…  
— Знаю, — Янто взял у него микрофон. Пальцы Джека показались ему ужасно горячими — но потом он понял, что просто его самого бросило в холодный пот. Его руки подрагивали.  
— Что вы хотели прояснить, мистер Брамбли?  
Похоже, Брамбли-из-третьего-ряда был изрядно сбит с толку внезапным поворотом событий. Неужели он рассчитывал беспрепятственно понаезжать на Железного Человека? Но он выступал сейчас не против Железного человека, а против всего Торчвуда, организации, способной стереть любой «Честный бизнес» в порошок, кто бы за ним не стоял. Знание этого успокаивало.  
— Я… мы хотим знать, почему «Харкнесс Индастриз» наняли помощника суперзлодея.  
— Они его не нанимали.  
— Но…  
— В «Торчвуде» нет такого сотрудника. Я не был помощником суперзлодейки. Я был помощником Лизы Хэллет, любящей, талантливой и благородной женщины, опытного агента ФБР. Она приняла участие в широко растиражированном эксперименте, который пошёл не так. Американской публике он стал известен как начало Железной армии — и если помните, Железный человек был категорически против данной затеи, понимая, в какую катастрофу всё может вылиться. Однако правительство препятствовало мистеру Харкнессу в улаживании этого дела, и его ответственность за катастрофу — на самом деле не больше, чем ответственность за то, что на выборах победили не те люди.  
— Эксперимент…  
— Эксперимент был неудачным. Нанотехнология, что должна была помочь мисс Хэллет с управлением экзоскелетом, вместо этого изменила её личность.  
— Значит, вы знали Киберженщину.  
Этот Брамбли идиот или у него избирательный слух?  
— Я знал Лизу Хэллет. Я не знал Киберженщину. Я… только думал, что знал — до того, как её трансформация полностью завершилась, и все мы осознали весь ужас случившегося. Все, включая правительственных учёных.  
— Как мы можем поверить словам любовника Киберженщины?  
Брамбли должны были заплатить чертовски много за копание в этом ящике Пандоры, мелькнуло в голове у Янто.  
— Никак. Такого человека никогда не существовало. Но вы можете поверить отчётам собственных военных. Спросите майора Тайлер, нашего военного советника, и она подтвердит мои слова — как, полагаю, и Белый дом.  
Брамбли заколебался. Повисшая над залом тишина сменилась оживлённым гвалтом; похоже, одной пресс-конференции явно будет недостаточно.  
— Розы Тайлер здесь нет.  
— А мы и не в Белом доме, — парировал Янто с изрядной долей прохладного сарказма в голосе. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, но ничем не показывал этого. — Если у вас остались вопросы, вы можете обратиться к компетентым лицам. Спасибо.  
Он передал микрофон Джеку, молча смотревшему на него, и, минуя офицера Купер, сошёл со сцены и покинул зал.  
Только когда он добрался до офиса, он вспомнил, что забыл разделить «Джека» и «Харкнесса». Опять.  
Впрочем, это уже не имело значения. Думать о нём как о Джеке было проще, а в жизни Янто и так почти не осталось простых вещей.  
Он вошёл в кабинет. Торчвудский логотип в виде большой «Т» перемещался на экране компьютера со стороны в сторону и по горизонтали, меняя цвета. Чёртова заставка.  
Янто сидел на мягком ковре, прислонившись спиной к стене и подобрав колени, когда вошёл Джек. Он знал, что это был Джек, хотя свет оставался выключенным; знакомый силуэт Железного человека, не облачённого в броню. И ещё Джек вздохнул, закрыв дверь.  
— Подвинься, — сказал он и сел позади Янто. Конечно, просто сесть ему было недостаточно — это ведь Джек — и он притянул Янто к себе, прижав спиной к своей груди. Янто чувствовал исходящую от реактора прохладу.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Обнимаю тебя. Будем как ложки в наборе, — ответил Джек, подняв руки и обняв Янто.  
— Для этого нужно лежать, а не сидеть.  
— А вот и нет.  
— А вот и да.  
— А вот и нет. Ты маленькая ложка, я большая. Мы идеально подходим друг другу. Как ложки.  
— Или контактные линзы.  
— В растворе для хранения.  
— Хм.  
— Мы… как линзы?  
— Тебе следует нанять Гвэн Купер.  
— Кого, ту симпатичную полицейскую?  
А, значит, он уже про неё знает.  
— Я знал, что она твой тип.  
— Нет, мой тип — ты. В высшей степени, можно сказать, платонической степени мой тип.  
— А все остальные просто бледные копии?  
— Очень хорошие копии, надо сказать. Я бы не сказал бледные. Но да.  
— Значит, это всё равно твой тип.  
— О, Янто. Мой забавный Валентин.  
— Если ты начнёшь петь, мне придётся _приструнить_ тебя.  
— Я прям слышу этот курсив. У кого же ты позаимствуешь нужный арсенал для этого?  
— У Железного человека, конечно. Не забывай, у меня есть все его коды доступа.  
— Все-все? Даже к его винтажным секс-игрушкам?  
— Ага.  
— Что ж, ты, вероятно, его партнёр.  
— Я всего лишь его личный ассистент.  
— Повторяю. Его партнёр. Его невероятно привлекательный, суперкомпетентный, отлично выглядящий в костюме партнёр. С секундомером.  
— Чрезвычайно полезным секундомером.  
— Хочешь знать, как сделать его ещё полезнее?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тогда ты начнёшь рассказывать, почему секундомеры — единственные игрушки, которым не присвоен код доступа.  
— Они не винтажные.  
— Для некоторых из нас да.  
— Оу. Я не настолько старше тебя.  
— Да вы уже с трудом ковыляете, сэр.  
— Опять «сэр»? Я из-за этого чувствую себя мистером Бёрнсом.  
— А я, значит, Смитерс?  
— О да. Поджарый, шустрый, мускулистый.  
Янто рассмеялся.  
— Поверить не могу, что вы запомнили тот диалог. Сэр.  
— Как и ты. Смитерс.  
— У меня не было выбора. Ты заставил меня смотреть повторы.  
— А ты позволил мне заставить тебя.  
— Это самое натуральное изнасилование на свидании.  
— Люди не насилуют других людей мультиками.  
— Ты и не на такое способен. И я вроде просил воздержаться от сравнений меня с мультяшными персонажами.  
— Только с мультяшными оленями, — поправил Джек, скользнув рукой к его талии. На сей раз в жесте не было подтекста. Почти. — Это строго определённое подмножество.  
— В таком случае я расширяю действие запрета на всех персонажей.  
— Янто Джонс, цель всей твой жизни — обламывать мне всё веселье.  
— Ты наконец это понял. Поздравляю.  
— Зови меня Джеком, — приказ был неожиданным. И хотя формально это был не приказ — просьба, выказанная Джеком так, действовала гораздо лучше любого приказа.  
Янто понимал, что не может не сдаться.  
Но всё равно.  
— Нет.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я знаю, что ты всё равно называешь меня так мысленно.  
— Броня даёт тебе телепатические навыки?  
— Нет, но четыре года с тобой – да.  
— Сэр…  
— Сейчас запою.  
— Нет, — Янто не улыбался. Совершенно точно не улыбался.  
— Я продам то пальто времён Второй Мировой.  
— Ты заставил меня по всему миру рыскать ради него! Три месяца! И записал расходы на мой счёт!  
— Мне нравится, когда ты так громко возмущаешься.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я умоляю.  
— Я тоже сейчас умоляю. И тебе это нравится ещё больше.  
— Джек, — произнёс Янто.  
Потому что ему действительно это нравилось.  
Джек резко выдохнул, словно его ударили.  
— О, — наконец сказал он. Его глухо звучащий голос подрагивал. Странно слышать, как взрослый мужчина говорит таким тоном.  
— Не думал, что я действительно так скажу?  
— Нет, — ответил Джек. — Я… — Янто почувствовал, как он вздрогнул. — Ненавижу себя за то, что втянул тебя во всё это. Все… все эти конференции, и сумасшедшие репортёры, и злобные учёные, и военные суды, и всё прочее, не считая ещё чёртову магию, и… — он зарылся лицом в шею Янто. — Я ненавижу это. Если бы я не был тем, кто я есть…  
— Не будь ты Джеком Харкнессом, тебе не понадобился бы секретарь.  
— Я мог бы стать директором какой-нибудь обычной фирмы, или…  
— Не будь ты Джеком Харкнессом, — продолжил Янто, — у тебя не было бы _такого_ секретаря.  
Джек улыбнулся ему в затылок.  
— Такого? Янто Джонса, совершенства во плоти?  
— Да, — сказал Янто.  
— Да, — повторил Джек после небольшой паузы. Он обнял Янто чуть крепче, и они продолжали просто сидеть в тёмном кабинете, наблюдая, как заставка на экране медленно меняет цвета — от синего к зелёному и красному.


End file.
